I Hate You
by scarlett the starlet
Summary: "I remember now, my name's Grace." When Hera sends Thalia Grace to the future, for a quest, she didn't expect this kind of outcome. Slight!OOC Warning. Rated T for some swearing and for safety.


**AN: Okay, I just wanted to get this over with and publish this thing (seriously, it's been taunting me for days). It will be up to the reviewers if they want it continued. But I can't guarantee that I'll update right away. I don't own anything. TMR belongs to James Dashner. PJO & HOO are owned by Rick Riordan. **

**Also, sorry if Thalia and the Gladers are a little OOC. It's been a long time since I've read the series (PJO) and I didn't finish reading TMR yet. Sorry about that. Nonetheless, I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy. (::)**

* * *

><p><em>Damn you, Hera. I hate you.<em>

She was in some sort of elevator leading to her new life as Hera promised. And when she promises something, they usually end up catastrophically horrible and death-filled. God, Hera is such a cunning goddess _(*cough* bitch *cough*)._

So after some annoying, blaring disco lights and a very loud sound of metal against metal, another noise made its way. An irritating alarm has signalled that she made it to where she was supposed to go.

Aside from being dragged by Hera, the goddess had some nerve to add a few more favours aside from sending her to the future. She told the girl to use the name that she hated. What more? She also told her to act scatter-brained and weak. And to also pretend to have had amnesia. Hera even convinced other gods to prevent her from sacrificing food for a temporary time.

The hatch above opened to complete and utter darkness. _What is this? _She could hear voices and whispers. There were shufflings of feet and other noises like crickets. Someone shone a light, specifically an old fashioned lantern with fire in it.

"Well shuck." She raised an eyebrow. What kind of people were they?

"What is it?" Another guy grumbled.

"See for yourself." The other replied.

"What?" Another voice added. She dared not to look at them.

"That is one hot girl." Another guy added.

"Bloody hell." The girl attempted to stand up, only to fall down. _Hera, you are so going down. You wanna make me play the weak card? Fine. Game On._ A boy had come down to seemingly help her out.

"I don't need your help." She rasped. For emphasis, she should play the weakling that wanted to be strong. _That would be so much better._

She stood up, only to fall down once more. It was only then that she feigned unconsciousness.

The boy called out some help. She tried to even out her breathing. And succeeded, thankfully. She could feel herself being carried by strong arms as she kept pretending to be unconscious. _Should she try to play the delicate princess card?_

* * *

><p>Pretending to be unconscious put her to a dreamless sleep, thank the gods. Waking up, she found herself lying on a very uncomfortable bed. <em>If it was even a bed.<em> She thought. She could hear voices conversing. Opening her eyes, she rolled over and sat up.

"You're awake. Good. Eat." One of them commanded. He had dark skin and judging by the tone, he was some sort of leader.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She internally cringed. _Damn Hera._

"No, you have to eat. You've been asleep the whole morning." Another one replied. He had mussed up blond hair and brown eyes. He was tall too.

"Do you remember your name?" She shook her head left and right.

"Don't worry, you'll remember it in a day or two," The leader replied. "Name's Alby by the way. That over there is my second-in-command, Newt." They have unusual names.

"I have some rules to lay out. Newt will take you to the tour." Alby left right after saying that.

"You heard him, greenie. Eat up, I guess." Careful not to disappoint, she picked up the plate and ate quite quickly. Her stomach was grumbling ever since she woke up.

She downed the glass of water quickly too.

"Why am I here?" She shuddered. She hated playing the weak card so much.

"I've honestly no idea. I know that someone's watchin' us on the other side of these walls. Hell, there are even some things called beetle blades that keep track of us."

"I-" She was cut off. _Rude._

"No need for more questions until the end of the tour. So take note of what you're goin' to ask."

She grudgingly nodded. This was harder to do than she thought.

* * *

><p>The tour was hell. She had to do work? She was so used to just trying to survive that she forgot how it was like to work like do actual work.<p>

"Greenie? Greenie? You there?" Newt snapped his fingers, releasing her from her train of thought.

"Sorry."

"That's fine. But don't go askin' me about the jobs now. It's your fault you didn't listen." Okay, maybe she felt guilty. This person was taking time and effort to help her here and she's acting very ungrateful.

"C'mon, I bet you didn't like the other jobs but you'll love this." He showed her a garden. She wasn't Demeter's biggest fan. Her daughter turned Nico into a freaking dandelion for Olympus' sake!

"I don't like working with plants." She downright refused to touch one unless it were fruit or maybe a vegetable. And it had to be already harvested.

"Do you like runnin' then?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well, jobs start tomorrow. You'll begin with the Builders. Gally's the keeper."

"What's a keeper?"

"We have a leader here, Alby. For each job that keeps the Glade up and movin' they have leaders too. We call 'em keepers." She nodded in full understanding.

"Also, what's 'shuck'?" Newt laughed. She sounded so confused, truly that he couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll know soon enough." He laughed even more.

"I remember now, my name's Grace. Can you tell me what I look like?" She asked, trying to stay timid. _I didn't sign up for acting lessons, sheesh, Hera._

"You have dark hair. Pale skin and very blue eyes. You look pretty good." He observed, staring at her as he described her.

"Thanks." She fidgeted. Of all people, why her? Piper had a better chance at this than her. Heck, Rachel could even manage better than her.

"What's behind those walls?" She asked, tilting her head to see from Newt's side.

"Something you'd prefer to avoid, greenie. C'mon, I bet Fry's got somethin' prepared by now." He walked towards a building with Grace in tow.

* * *

><p>"Greenie, c'mon, sit with us," Several people including Alby were at that table.<p>

"Go, I'll sit there too." Newt assured. This girl was far too timid around these people. Newt thought. And when he had gotten a clear look, she looked painstakingly familiar. But he couldn't pinpoint how.

"Newt-" Minho had called him. "Newt-" Gally repeated. "Newt!" Alby, having no more patience, yelled.

"Sorry. What were you sayin'?"

"I was going to say if you've toured the greenie." Alby replied irritably.

"Yeah. She wasn't listenin' though."

* * *

><p>Grace felt flustered and a little guilty. But not entirely sorry. <em>If Hera wants a quest, I will do it my way.<em> She thought. _That'll show her._ But her weak act had to be kept. What's done is done after all.

"And she ain't listenin' again." The guy named Gally replied.

"You gotta cut her some slack though. At least she didn't klunk her pants." The Minho guy replied.

Grace laughed lightly. She didn't need to make enemies right now.

"What're you laughin' 'bout?" Gally growled.

Grace made no indication of being intimidated at all.

"It's called having a sense of humour. Do you have one?" Grace retorted.

"Well, ya heard her. Don't be like that."

"Unless he's guilty." Minho laughed. That was the last straw, Gally stormed off to sit somewhere else. And deep down, Grace knew he was going to make her life hell as long as she was here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are loved. Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
